


The Crown Jewels

by Anonymous



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, lovelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This fic is dedicated to Sheng Zhao’s thirst traps and what would’ve happened if Sheng and MC could’ve seen each other the moment she got to Pallay after he sends That Picture.A fix-it for my latest greyed out match
Relationships: Sheng Zhao/MC, Sheng Zhao/Main character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135
Collections: Anonymous





	The Crown Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t lie to you, this is basically just porn, but it’s what MC and Sheng deserve. 
> 
> Here’s how I imagine the second date to go if no one was there to interfere. 
> 
> I’m not used to writing second person smut, but I hope you enjoy!

_ I’m waiting for you. _

Your heart beats fast as you read Sheng’s message again. The car journey from the airport is taking far too long, and you still don’t know if you’re close. You look out the window and see only darkness. 

_ I hope you’re not tired.  _

**Why? What do you have planned?**

_ Oh you’ll see.  _

Your hands clench around your phone as you smirk at his message. 

**Don’t I get a hint at least? A picture maybe?**

_ Not sure you could handle it.  _

_ You’re only a few minutes away now anyway.  _

**And what if I want to just sleep?**

You’re bluffing. It’s only been days since you’ve seen Sheng, (only days since you first started  _ speaking _ , even) but you’re feeling so excited you’re almost jittery. You couldn’t sleep even if you were tired. 

_ Well… you can go to bed if you want to… _

_ But you’d be missing out.  _

Those three dots appear that show he’s typing another message, then they disappear. You put your phone down and look out the window to try and see anything that might tell you you’re getting closer, but there’s nothing. 

Suddenly you wonder how good of an idea this is. You’re in a foreign country, with a man you’ve met once, but you can’t ignore the butterflies he’s made you feel since you started speaking. You hadn’t thought you were waiting for your prince, but Sheng is something different. There’s a connection between you, and you need to give it a chance to work out just what that is. 

You look back down at your phone. 

_ Sheng Zhao has sent a photo.  _

You swipe open the message and feel your jaw go slack as you take in the image before you. 

Sheng is lounging on a throne, he’s smirking at the camera. His six pack and ripped arms are on full display and he’s wearing nothing but a strategically draped fabric and a crown over his crotch. 

You feel your cheeks heat up as you keep looking at the picture. The look on his face makes something stir within you. 

So engrossed with staring at the picture of him, you don’t even notice when the car pulls to a stop until your door is being opened. You rush to lock your phone and step out of the car, smoothing your clothes as you do. You gulp, looking up at the palace before you. It’s huge, and looks very old. Walking towards the front steps, you smile and thank the driver, and shiver as you take it all in. 

Before you even reach them, the large, ornate doors open to reveal a warmly lit entrance. Standing in the doorway is Sheng, wearing a golden robe and smiling at you. You pick up the pace and forget to look at anything but him. 

His smile widens as you get closer, a dimple appearing in one cheek that fills you with the sudden urge to kiss it. “You’re finally here!”

You reach him and he takes your hands in his, squeezing as he looks in your eyes. “Now, should a prince really be answering the door? Surely that’s not protocol.” Your eyes skim down his body and you step closer to whisper in his ear, “Especially given how little you’re currently wearing.” 

He shudders at your whisper and smirks at you, “I told all the staff to go elsewhere, had to beg some of them to leave me alone. We’re as alone as we will ever be - my parents are away, and I don’t want to waste any time.” 

He pulls you inside the palace, releasing your hands to close the doors behind you. He looks sheepish for a moment. “You didn’t respond to my message… Was that okay?” Sheng’s eyes flicker between yours, searching them. 

You reach out to take hold of his robe and pull him back towards you, “I was too busy staring at the picture to come up with an eloquent response that wasn’t just ‘fuck me’.” His face is inches from yours now, you can feel his breath on your face as his eyes linger on your mouth. 

“So you don’t want to just go to bed?” 

You raise one eyebrow at him, “Not if you mean to sleep.”

You start to lean in, hoping he’ll close the gap between you when he whispers, “Not here.” His hands find yours again and pull you towards the corridor. Your heart is beating fast again, the anticipation makes you let out a small giggle as he pulls you into another room. 

“Sheng, wait, where are we going?” You ask, as he opens up yet another door, leading you through. 

He looks back at you, his dark eyes look as if they’re devouring you and he stops walking. You’re in a dimly lit corridor now, and he draws you closer. His robe is coming slightly undone, his chest peeking through and you swallow, hard, as you come into contact with him. 

“I was taking you to the throne room, but I can see you’re impatient.” 

The smile falls off your face as you think back to the picture he sent you earlier. “I can wait.” The words feel false as they leave your mouth, you’re already pulling him closer to you. 

Sheng obliges and you walk backwards until you hit the wall behind you, he follows and you finally feel his body pressed up against yours. He looks in your eyes, as his hands skim your sides teasingly. His face is centimeters from yours and you feel like you’re going to explode, waiting for him to kiss you. Your arms are around his neck, running your fingers through his hair, trying to coax him closer. 

“Sheng,” you say, a warning tone in your voice. He smiles and then finally crashes his lips against yours. His arms snake around your waist, pulling you closer, and you feel his tongue swipe across your bottom lip. You open your mouth to him, and his tongue meets yours. You moan into his mouth and he holds you tighter, his hard length pressed against your hip. 

One of his hands starts to roam your body, his thumb caressing your breast over your top. You let out a small gasp as he skims over your nipple, and he pulls his mouth from yours. Subconsciously, you follow him, eager for more, but he dodges your mouth and kisses along your cheek. He gets to your neck, sucking and biting lightly until he reaches a pressure point behind your ear. He sucks harder and you moan. You try to pull him back in to kiss you, and grind your hips against him lightly, but his hands move to your hips and hold them back. He whispers in your ear, “Have patience,” and then pulls away from you. 

Your cheeks feel warm, and he smirks down at you. “Do you want to see the throne room, or not?” 

You look at his face, his pupils are dilated and he’s biting his lip. You think you could probably convince him to stay right here and take you against that wall, but recreating that picture he sent you makes your throat feel dry. 

“Well that really depends on how much farther it is.” Your voice sounds hoarse, but you’re so eager you don’t feel embarrassed. 

“Just one more corridor, I promise.” 

“What are we waiting for, then?”

You untangle your arms from around his neck and run your fingers down his almost bare chest, then push him away from you. 

He raises his eyebrows at you as you move past him, making sure to brush your hand over his cock as you do. You watch his face as he closes his eyes at your touch and breathes in sharply. You smirk at him as he shakes his head at you and grasps your hand. “Let’s go.”

He leads you down the hallway, through one more set of doors and then finally opens a small, plain door in the wall that you would’ve walked straight past. He turns to you, holding the door open and smiles, “Hidden entrance.” 

You walk in, admiring the room. You first set your sights on the throne that Sheng sent you a picture from earlier and walk up the steps to it. You run your fingers over the ornate design. 

“Like what you see?” 

You turn to see Sheng standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at you. You sit down in the throne and raise an eyebrow at him, “I liked it more with you on it.” 

He smirks. “That’s funny, I think it looks a lot better with you there.” 

He approaches, not taking his eyes off you. You can’t look away, you feel the heat building within you, anticipating his touch on your skin. 

“Is this a fantasy of yours then, Prince Sheng? You sitting on your throne, commoners showering you with adoration?” 

He’s at the top of the stairs and shakes his head at you. “Not before now it wasn’t.” He takes a couple more steps, until he’s right in front of you. Your head is tilted up to look him in the eyes and he bends down to whisper in your ear. “But I have to be honest, it’s only a fantasy if it’s starring you.” 

He lays a kiss next to your ear, and proceeds to kiss a trail across your cheek until he reaches your mouth, hovering just out of reach. “You are such a tease, Prince Sheng.” 

“You love it.” 

He closes the distance between you and kisses you softly. You slide your arm around his neck and slowly into his hair to pull him closer. The kiss deepens and he winds his arms around your waist. You arch your back into his touch and stand so you can get closer to him. His fingers skate under your top and his thumb strokes your skin softly. He breaks away from you to kiss your neck, then your collarbone and his hand moves higher and you feel his touch ghost over your nipple. 

“Wait.” Sheng stops at the sound of your voice and looks you in the eyes. “Are you sure we should be doing this? Couldn’t anyone come in here?”

He rests his forehead against yours and smiles. “It’s the middle of the night, I’ve told the staff to take the night off. Say the word and we’ll stop.” 

“Well it’s your kingdom, won’t you be in trouble if we’re caught?”

“I’m up for a little bit of trouble, the thrill is part of the fun.” 

“Well in that case, don’t you dare stop.” You pull him closer and the next kiss is urgent. His hands move lower, tracing your thighs and then your butt. You take the hint and lift your legs, wrapping them around his waist. He holds you tightly against him. You can feel him hard against you now and don’t hold back when you roll your hips. 

He groans into your mouth and you wrap yourself more tightly around him, your hands leave his neck and explore his chest, pulling at his robe. 

Your fingers are skirting lower, nails scratching lightly at his skin. He pulls back for a moment and lowers you back onto the throne, detangling your legs from his waist. 

“What are you -”

He kneels down in front of you and pulls you forward so you’re sitting on the edge of your seat. “I’m giving you the royal treatment.” 

He lifts one of your legs and kisses up your thigh, slowly making his way towards where you want him most. Your skirt has been pushed up so it’s around your waist. Sheng’s mouth draws closer and his eyes lock onto yours, making sure you’re watching as he licks your clit over the lace covering you. Your hips buck involuntarily and you let out a raspy breath. 

His fingers ghost lightly over you, eliciting a small moan. His fingers circle your clit, and your breath hitches, before he starts to pull at underwear. You lift your hips quickly so he can slide your panties down your legs. He looks up at you, lifting one leg over his shoulder and pulls you closer. You feel his breath on you and shiver with anticipation. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

You don’t have the chance to respond before his mouth is on you, his tongue licking a long swipe against your slit. One hand clutches onto the arm of the throne and the other reaches for his head, grasping at his thick hair. 

He moves to your clit, flicking it lightly with the tip of his tongue before sucking it gently. Your head falls back as another moan escapes your lips. He licks another long swipe, his tongue working inside you as his hand finds your breast again. He circles and then pinches your nipple, just as his tongue flicks against you. 

He alternates between sucking and licking you, and you feel that familiar tightening within you as you get close to your release. You feel his mouth leave you for a moment and you’re about to protest when you feel a finger slide inside you. Your lift your head to look at him, and he’s watching your face intently as he crooks his finger. You cry out and he adds another finger, moving faster now and hitting that spot that makes everything else disappear. 

He moves his mouth back down, and sucks on your clit, flicking his tongue against it as he feels you get closer to orgasm. Your cheeks are warm and you are barely aware of the string of swears leaving your mouth as you get closer and closer until finally you feel the pleasure like a wave through your body. He slows down, letting you ride through your orgasm until your hand stops gripping his hair. 

He moves slightly back, kissing the inside of your thigh as he lets you get your breath back. Your hands reaches out to touch his face and he leans his cheek into your palm, looking up at you. 

Your whole body is still tingling, but a new set of butterflies come to life when you look into his eyes. Sheng smiles and there’s such tenderness there when he looks at you, you’re not sure what to do with it. 

So you crack a joke. 

“As much as I appreciate the ‘royal treatment’, I hope you don’t give the same to all of your subjects.” 

He lets out a snort, surprising you and answers, “Ah, well. You aren’t one of my subjects, are you?.” 

“Good point, well made.” You grin at him. You lean forward to kiss him and he smiles into it. 

When you pull away he asks, “Are you ready to go to bed now?” 

You raise an eyebrow at him. “Did you think we were done here? After that picture you sent me, I think this throne is due another adventure.” 

His mouth opens slightly and you watch as his eyes darken. “Really?” He watches as you stand and pull him up to meet you. You watch as he gulps, and it’s your turn to smirk. 

Finally, you reach for the ties of his robe and undo the knot holding the fabric together. You pull the fabric to the side, and push the sleeves down his shoulders. You take in the view, he’s even better than the picture shows. You run your hands down his chest, slowly scratching your nails across his skin. Your eyes flicker downwards and you see his thick cock, hard against him. You push him lightly, and he gets the hint, sitting on his throne.

You get on your knees in front of him, and move the robe out of your way, caressing his length as you do. He lets out a soft whimper above you as you wrap your hand around him and squeeze gently. You circle the head with your thumb, pre-cum glistening on him. You keep stroking him as you lean forward and lick a stripe up him, until you reach the top and take the head in your mouth. Sheng moans and a hand flies to your head, fingers grabbing at hair. You suck gently, then lean forward to take him in your mouth. 

He moans your name as you continue bobbing your head, taking as much of him as you can manage. After a few minutes, he tugs at your hair so you pull back and release him from your mouth. Your hand works up and down his cock as you look him in the eyes. 

His eyes flutter closed for a moment, and you go to take him in your mouth again when he croaks out, “Wait.” 

You look up again and he’s looking at you, “I want to fuck you.” You smile and he pulls you up so you’re standing again.

“Condom?” 

He reaches down to the pocket in his robe, and pulls out a foil square. You take it out of his hand and lean forwards to kiss him. He tries to pull you in, but you keep it light before backing away. He looks at you, eyebrows furrowed. 

You smirk and reach down to pull at the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head. Sheng’s eyes are wide, taking in the view. You reach behind you and unclasp your bra, sliding the straps slowly down your arms. Then, you unzip your skirt, letting it pool around your feet. It almost makes you laugh that you have only just taken your clothes off, but the hungry look on Sheng’s face distracts you. 

You walk slowly towards him, naked except for your heels. You place your hands on the arms of the throne, leaning over Sheng. His hands linger on your waist, stroking your skin, and pulling you closer. You put your knees either side of him, straddling him on the throne. You hold yourself just high enough to avoid contact. In a low voice you say, “Is this what you were hoping for when you took that picture?” 

“This is better than I could’ve imagined.” 

You lean in, kissing him and the fire ignites between you again. his arms circle your waist and pull you closer to him. Slowly, you lower yourself and grind your wet slit against his length. Sheng moans into your mouth.

You pull away and reach for the condom, tearing open the wrapper with your teeth. You roll it slowly onto him and his eyes close as he breathes in sharply. 

You take his face in your hands and kiss him again, gently, as he guides you down onto him. You gasp into his mouth as you feel him enter you, stretching you out. He rocks his hips against you, and you feel him hit that spot again. You move together, his hips coming up to meet you, hard. Your head falls back and he takes the opportunity to kiss your neck, collarbone and finally takes your nipple in his mouth. You moan as he scrapes his teeth lightly against your nipple, then moves back to the pressure point on your neck where he sucks hard. 

You feel yourself tightening around him, and hear him gasping your name. He reaches between you, his fingers finding your clit and circling it, pressing harder as he rolls his hips into you. Your hands clench on his shoulders, fingernails digging in to him as you feel pressure building and building until you finally come, his name falling from your lips. 

He’s not far behind you, the feeling of your pleasure pushing him over the edge as he thrusts into you again, crying out. 

Your movements slow down, both of your breathing ragged. You lean forward, resting your forehead on his as you start to calm down and feel the ache in your legs. 

Sheng pulls back, reaches out and moves a stray hair behind your ear. You smile at him, leaning your face into the palm of his hand and closing your eyes. 

After a few moments, you say, “I guess we should get up now, huh?” 

“There is a bed waiting for us, I think it’ll probably be more comfortable.” 

The two of you stand, Sheng helps you re-dress, but holds on to your underwear (“you don’t need them right now”) and he links his hand with yours to lead you to bed. 

As you’re walking back through a dark corridor, you notice him looking down at you, smiling. “What?” 

His grin grows wider, “Just thinking about how lucky I am that you matched with me.” 

You smile back, get on your tiptoes and kiss the dimple on the side of his mouth. “Yeah, you did get pretty lucky there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please don’t @ me about royal or palace things, I just wanted to defile the throne, I know the logistics of this are shaky at best.


End file.
